


Buddy Breathing 3.0

by JackyMedan



Category: due South
Genre: Buddy Breathing, Digital Art, Fanart, M/M, underwater kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-12-05 04:20:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11570211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JackyMedan/pseuds/JackyMedan
Summary: ACompleteRedraw of the famous Buddy Breathing scene.. I already did a"screenshot enhancement"about 3 years ago, but my skills have improved since then so I figured it was time to do it properly this time.. Let's hope the third time's the charm ;)





	Buddy Breathing 3.0

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Buddy Breathing Enhanced](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2171220) by [JackyMedan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JackyMedan/pseuds/JackyMedan). 



> (okay this is technically only my second try but I was counting the original screencap as #1)
> 
> There's once again an animated and a non-animated version.. the animated one is slightly smaller to make the gif filesize below 3MB in order to post it on tumblr..


End file.
